


Of Magical Staffs and Cards (Preview)

by DescendedGaia



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi, Preview, there aren't many tags cause it's a frickin preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendedGaia/pseuds/DescendedGaia
Summary: I hope you guys will anticipate and receive this new piece of work soon!





	Of Magical Staffs and Cards (Preview)

“Oi, where is the shitty Deku!”

 

“I don’t know! I think he went that way!”

 

Izuku, in his first year of middle school, kept himself glued to the wall as much as possible, he finally slumped forwards with relief when he noticed that Bakugo and his companions were gone and away from his immediate vicinity. The greenette winced as he gingerly nursed the new blemish that had bloomed over the expanse of his wrist...his mother was going to have some questions about that.

 

The greenette pressed his ear against the wall one last time before deeming the outside clear. He was about to open the door and exit the library...if it weren’t for the soft glow of light that demanded his attention. 

 

Watching it with careful eyes and curiosity that began to envelop every corner of his mind, Izuku walked forwards and followed it into the depths of the empty dark library. 

 

“So scary…,” Izuku whispered to himself as he followed the glowing ball lazily float and turn a corner into another aisle of the library. Izuku took a deep breath and snapped his frame to face the source of the glow directly...only to witness the light mold into one of the books in the shelf. Gingerly Izuku stepped forwards and red the spine of the glowing book.

 

“Sakura,” Izuku frowned. From a first look, it looked like a book that was expensively new and had no reason as to why it should be located in the library. The greenette pulled out the book lightly and blew nonexistent dust off the cover of the book. It looked definitely expensive.

 

The corners of the book cover were protected with layering of...real gold? Emblazoned onto the pink cover of the book was a golden ribbon that was placed at the top. Written on the ribbon was the same name in English. Sakura. Underneath the golden ribbon was a gold five-pointed star layered over a smaller one that was completely encompassed by a pink ring and white wings on either side. Below even that was a design of a winged lion with a ruby-encrusted on its forehead...like it was standing guard of something within the book. However, the lion was chained to a sun that was position right below its jaw.

 

Izuku looked over it closely and noticed the white lock...thinking for the better of it, the greenette turned the book over to look at its back hoping to find a synopsis of the book in the back cover. 

 

The same ten-pointed star encompassed by a ring and wings stood at the very top. However, right below it was a magic circle of sorts. The inside was the same ten-pointed star but to its right and left was a sun and moon. Below it was a winged upward-facing crescent moon with the same golden ribbon of ‘Sakura’ right underneath it.

 

“This is really expensive,” Izuku muttered to himself. “Who would leave something like this in here?”

 

He turned the book back over to its front side...only to notice that the lock was undone. Izuku took a deep breath mulling over whether to listen to his curiosity or reasoning...but his curiosity won out and the greenette opened the book. 

 

Instead of written pages, there was a large compartment for twelve-inch pink cards that sported the same circle from the back of the book. The greenette looked at the inside cover...noticing the design of a five-pointed star with a winged heart in the middle of it. Like the lion in the front, the star was chained. Izuku took in a deep breath and took a look at the first card of the deck. The greenette’s eyes immediately flitted down to the English lettering of the card.

 

“Windy…”

 

As if he had called a vengeful spirit of wind, trails of green wind blossomed from his feet swirling upwards in a fierce but gentle whirlwind. Izuku yelped as he noticed that the card deck placed deep within the book began to fly out from the compartment. The greenette panicked dropping the book and attempted to grab the flying cards...but they evaded his grasp and escaped, permeating through the walls and ceiling as if they were nothing. All that was left was the single card that was placed in between his fingertips. 

 

“Oh fuck…”

 

The greenette dropped backward...and failed to notice that the star in the inside cover of the book had unchained itself and turned into a softly glowing golden ball. It flickered and wavered before zipping forwards inconspicuously into Izuku’s chest. 

 

_ “I see Sakura...though you may be gone surely  _ **_everything will be alright_ ** _.” _

 

Izuku jumped when he heard a loud yawn from the book. It closed by itself glowing a soft golden hue as the picture of the lion gathered together into a small orb and stretched out into the form of a cutesy plush toy with wings. 

 

“That was a long nap…”

 

Izuku looked at the plush toy and blinked. “You can talk...in an Osaka dialect.”

 

“Of course I can!” the plush toy opened its beady black eyes that bored into Izuku’s soul. “I’m Kerberos! Beast of the Seal!”

 

“Beast of the seal,” Izuku repeated. He put two and two together before his mind went in a downward spiral of hysterics. “Were you by any chance guarding some cards in the book?”

 

“Yes?” the plush toy answered with a way too exuberant smile for the current situation. 

 

“Well…,” Izuku drawled. “I read one of the cards and there was this wind that took them all away?”

 

The plush toy blinked once...and then once more. “You called WINDY didn’t you?”

 

“U-Uh...yes?”

 

“OH NO! YUE IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!”

 

Izuku immediately panicked and tried to console the plush toy as he rolled around screaming in dismay about all of the lost cards. “U-Uh! D-Don’t worry I-I’ll get all of t-them back, I promise!”

 

The plush toy stopped before looking up at the greenette...a nostalgic smile stretched across his features. “Oh, you definitely are going to! You’re the new Cardcaptor after all!”

 

Cardcaptor?

 

And this, this was where Izuku’s adventure of magic and heroics began. So let us turn to the next page of the book...and continue on in this wild adventure of magical staffs and cards.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will anticipate and receive this new piece of work soon!


End file.
